


Lost in the Moment

by Lilacmay



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jennie Kim is a Photographer, Lalisa Manoban is a Dancer, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, side ryeji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacmay/pseuds/Lilacmay
Summary: Photographer Jennie meets Lisa by helping her sell drugsand there the love story begins
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 5





	Lost in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photographer Jennie meets Lisa by helping her sell drugs  
> and there the love story begins

Jennie was running behind Lisa, gasping for air with heavy breaths in between

''Can-can you wait, I'm out of breath-can't run anymore''

Jennie stopped running and bent to put her hands on her knees and tried to regulate her breathing. ''If It's so hard, why did you join me then?" queried Lisa.

Jennie looked up with her chest heaving, tired to look at anything but Lisa. ''I was bored, wanted to spice things up a bit'' That was half the truth, other was that Jennie had a slight crush on Lisa and wanted to get to know her. _maybe helping someone selling drugs wasn't the best way to get to know them,_ thought Jennie.

''Big Mistake'' and Lisa bolted off running.

_what the fuck?_ Lisa grimaced and ran the same direction Jennie had ran to

Jennie didn't know Lisa could run so well, sure Jennie had nice long legs, but Lisa has the _muscle_

 _where the fuck did she go_ now? Lisa was no where to be found and Jennie was slowing regretting to talk to her in the first place. _Shoulda just asked her out like a normal person_ She thought was starting looking around for Lisa in the alley way.

A hand pulled Jennie into a corner suddenly and she was just a second away from beating the shit out the person the hand from. ''Oh you, fuck why did you do that?'' 

''shh, why do you have to be so goddamn loud!?'' whisper-yelled Lisa.

''sorry'' Jennie whispered back.

Lisa glared at Jennie ''that man was just about to come around, if he had seen you, you would have been dead meat'' 

''okay, okay I get it'' replied Jennie rolling her eyes.

''Ew, you stink'' Lisa said while scrunching her nose.

''I had to run all the way from place to place to get the drugs and sell them the way you want me to'' Jennie shot back.

Lisa pursed her lips and didn't say anything for a while, then she spoke softly ''I was only minding my own business, you wanted to help me while knowing what I do, and now you're working with me and facing the consequences.''

''I can't do this for long'' replied Jennie.

''Me either, I'll just stop once I get rid of all the dope'' 

''why did you start doing this in the first place?'' asked Jennie

''I was in a toxic mindset with a bad circle of friends, they were dealing with drugs and told me to do the same, I didn't care much then and I did as I was told, now I'm doing a lot better now, but I have a few deliveries still pending to do''

They both stayed quiet for a while, then Lisa spoke up,

''You brought yourself into this, if you don't watch out for yourself, you're gonna-''

Lisa stopped abruptly when she heard voices coming from the corner, and out came two men, one slim and tall and the other fat and a bit shorter than the former, both were laughing obnoxiously, one of them noticed the two girls.

''Aye what are you two doing here? little girls, don't you think its dangerous?,'' the shorter man said while walking towards them, _oh shit_

''Lisa, let's run'' 

Just as they were about to run, the man caught Jennie and pulled her hand towards him, Jennie kept resisting him and when Lisa was about to step in front the other man puller her back.

Lisa knocked her head back hitting the man's head and jabbed her elbow against his rib while kicking him backwards hitting his shin repeatedly, the man let her go in pain. 

Jennie pulled out her pocket knife from her pocket and stabbed the man in the bicep and kept hitting him in all the ways she could, elbowed him on the shoulder, punched him in the face, pushed him down and kept kicking 

Lisa learned boxing at the age of 16, she knew it very well and used her skills to hit the man but the man was also as strong as her and she got her fair share of hits, just then Lisa leaped on top on the man making them both fall and hit the ground, the man got hurt pretty bad and Lisa kept punching him 

While that was happening, the other man let go of Jennie and she ran to help Lisa and bring her up

''Fast, We can't stay here any longer, Get up Let's go!" She pulled Lisa's hand and they both ran.

They ran all the way out of the alley and when to a more safer side, they both leaned against a wall outside of a small bookstore and were breathing heavily,'' What bastards, Got hurt anywhere else?" Lisa said while touching a small bruise that was turning purple on Jennie's head, Lisa was also hurt, but not as much as Jennie, a cut on her lip, a few bruises on her stomach ''yeah my legs and my side hurt really bad'' Jennie replied, ''Lets go to my house, it's not too far from here, we'll get bandaged up.''

''Okay'', And they both where walking to go to Lisa's house.

\------------------------

They reached Lisa's apartment and got inside her house, It was a small house, enough for 2 people and smelled nice, like cinnamon and vanilla and was minimalistic and comfy, The living room had a gray 3 seater sofa with a small marble tea table with a big window in the back and the walls decorated with star shaped fairy lights and a plant pot in the corner and had circle shaped shelves with picture frames on them.

''Let's go to my room'' Lisa said while removing her chunky black boots.

They went to the room and Jennie sat on the bed, Lisa went to take the first aid kit in the bathroom and told her to wait, Jennie got up to look around the picture frames, she noticed the room had led lights on top, a long big mirror on one side of the the room and a drawer on the other side with keys, charger and jewellery, the first picture on the frame had light brown haired Lisa with 3 cats, she was playing with them with a big smile on her face, you could feel the happiness radiating off that picture.

The other picture was of baby Lisa, Jennie noticed Lisa's face hadn't changed much.

Lisa came back with the first aid kit in her hand "Sit." Jenine sat back on the bed and Lisa processed to take out a napkin and wash the wound on her head and gently applied the ointment and put on the gauze.

"Seems like you've done this before, Miss Manoban" joked Jennie 

"Got plenty of experience cause I had a friend who always got into fights" Lisa replied while sitting on the bed.

"Show me your stomach, let's see the bruise"

Jennie lifted her shirt up and there was a big bruise on the side of her ribs that was starting to turn purple.

"Doesn't look too good" and Lisa procedded to put medicine on the wound.

While putting medicine Lisa noticed a tattoo that was below jennie's belly button, there was something written, but Lisa couldn't figure out what it was.

"Alright, all done" sighed Lisa

"Now it's my turn" said Jennie 

Lisa raised her pireced eyebrow.

"I'll put the medicine on you now" Jennie explained and her lips curved into a smile.

" _ookayy"_ Lisa giggled.

Jennie began by cleaning the cut on the corner of Lisa's lip.

Jennie could feel the stare of Lisa's and tired not to blush, being just inches close to her place and looking at her lips was not helping either.

Lisa saw the red on Jennie's cheeks and smirked.

"W-what?" Stuttered Jennie.

"Nothing" replied Lisa while fluttering her lashes.

 _Shit, am I blushing that bad?_ Jennie thought.

"Could you apply her too?" asked Lisa while lifting her shirt to reveal her wound and to show off her gorgeous six pack.

_fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck I must have saved a country to be witnessing this glory_

Jennie thought she couldn't get more redder than this and glady took the napkin to clean off the wound.

Nothing lasts forever, so Jennie took her sweet time cleaning the wound and was pressing on places that weren't even necessary.

Oh the other hand, Lisa was feeling proud as hell, flexing her arms and abs while Jennie tired not to stare to much. it's been a long time since she got laid and hoping Jennie would do something about it.

"Uhm, all done" Jennie said trying not to squeak.

Lisa didn't put her shirt back on, and only had her sports bra on.

"I'm sorry," Lisa said guilty "it's my fault we both got hurt, we shouldn't have stayed in that alley for too long"

"It's fine" Jennie replied with her honey voice and smiled softly.

And there it was, _Silence._ But this wasnt the awkward kind of one, it seemed nice, Lisa had turned in the radio when they got home and Frank Ocean's _Lost_ was playing.

Jennie stared at Lisa while she was looking out the window, focusing on her eyebrow piercing, her pretty lashes, the beautiful curved slope of her nose and the way down to those lips, _oh god_ _if Jennie could kiss those pretty soft pink lips._

Lisa felt the stare and turned to look at Jennie, they were so close, just inches away from their touching. Jennie leaned forward and so did Lisa and Jennie closed her eyes.

Their almost kiss was cut off by the sharp sound of Lisa's bell ringing.

 _what a cockblock,_ Jennie thought.

"I-I go check who's there" stuttered Lisa as she got up and went out of the room.

Jennie followed Lisa and Lisa opened the door.

"Ryujin! Hey! I thought you were coming at 7?" Lisa asked opening the door wider for the girl to come in.

"Uh yeah I know, sorry I thought it would be better if I came earlier, I wanted to talk to you" the girl replied with a smoky low voice.

"It's fine, I'm happy to see you" replied Lisa gleefully 

Jennie frowned, they seemed close, She and Lisa aren't even that close yet but Jennie felt jealous to see how close the two were talking, Ryujin looked charming and Jennie hoped Ryujin wasn't some romantic interest to Lisa.

Ryujin looked at Jennie Questioningly, Lisa remarked "Oh that's my-" Lisa stopped a second "Friend" She declared softly.

"Oh, Nice to meet you" Ryujin prompted " I'm Ryujin, Lisa's friend".

"I'm Jennie, nice to meet you as well" Jennie commented 

"I havent seen you before, how did you to meet?" asked Ryujin curiously.

"We met a week ago, in an art gallery" 

"She's a photographer, I saw her photos and loved them so much, they're marvelous" Lisa praised Jennie to Ryujin.

Jennie felt her cheeks get hot, listening to Lisa praise her gave butterflies in her stomach.

"I see, I'd to see your photographs someday" Ryujin confessed.

"Of course, it'll be a pleasure" Jennie replied back with a soft smile.

Lisa cleared her throat, "Come sit" She told the both of them.

Ryujin stretched her arms _"ooh_ I had a long day of practice today" Ryujin stretched her arms and sat on the sofa lazily.

Jennie looked at her watch and saw that she will be late for work if she stayed anytime longer"oh I have to go now, I'll be late for work" She glanced at Ryujin and looked at Lisa "Thanks for having me" Jennie told Lisa.

Lisa gave a sweet smile and said "You should come here more, I had a great time with you" and Lisa gave her million dollar smile.

Jennie really wanted to kiss her goodbye, instead she said "Sure, see you later, bye Ryujin" and out Jennie went.

Jennie turned around to give Lisa one last smile and Lisa did the same and shut the door.

Jennie turned back around and sighed, she put on her shoes and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing on ao3 so I'm just getting started and I don't know how to use alot of the buttons here, any feed back is appreciated and thank you so much for reading  
> ps: does anyone know how to make a draft and save it cause I'm struggling over here.


End file.
